


Gabriel e il regno di Ghania

by Frostales



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original - Fandom
Genre: Alla fine è un ragazzino, Fantasy, Fantasy italiano, Gabriel o lo ami o lo vuoi prendere a schiaffi, Gen, Italian, Italiano, Non solo almeno, Non è colpa sua, Storia in italiano, storia originale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostales/pseuds/Frostales
Summary: “Eccolo lì. Guarda. Di nuovo!” Esclamò Sarah, facendolo trasalire.“Credi che stia guardando noi?” Beth suonava ansiosa.Gabriel alzò gli occhi giusto in tempo per vedere la tendina della casa davanti a loro chiudersi davanti al viso del tanto chiacchierato Norman Hale, che a quanto dicevano le ragazze continuava a fissarli.*In un piccolo quartiere di periferia il giovane Gabriel si trova ad affrontare i problemi di tutti i ragazzi della sua età insieme ad un paio che neanche uomini adulti saprebbero come gestire.Tra mostri che solo lui riesce a vedere e misteriosi personaggi che seguono ogni suo passo riuscirà a conciliare la sua vita con quella del mondo magico? O la scoperta dell'esistenza del regno di Ghania sconvolgerà completamente il già precario equilibrio della sua vita?Avete solo un modo per scoprirlo!





	1. Capitolo Primo

La vecchia casa era rimasta disabitata per anni.

Gli abitanti del piccolo quartiere di periferia, sempre impegnati a ficcanasare negli affari degli altri come se abitassero in un piccolo villaggio in mezzo al nulla, ne raccontavano spesso la storia. 

Un tempo la casa era abitata da una famiglia come tante, madre, padre e un figlio. Poi una notte qualcosa di terribile era successo. Il padre era stato trovato morto dalla moglie quando era rincasata dopo mezzanotte, il figlio invece era scomparso nel nulla.

La madre aveva speso tutti i suoi soldi e la sua salute cercando disperatamente di ritrovare il suo unico figlio. Era persino finita in televisione in uno di quei programmi che si occupavano di persone scomparse, ma era stato tutto inutile.

Quando era morta la casa era rimasta vuota, e per anni avvocati ed agenti immobiliari avevano bussato alle porte dei vicini facendo domande.

La famiglia aveva dei parenti? Il ragazzo scomparso era stato ritrovato? Sapevano se nel testamento della donna la casa era stata lasciata a qualcuno?

Per quanto gli abitanti del quartiere, circa duecento anime, fossero estremamente impiccioni, nessuno era in grado di rispondere a quelle domande. La famiglia Hale, questo il nome dei proprietari della casa, era sempre stata una famiglia tranquilla, amichevole ma riservata, quindi nessuno sapeva se ci fossero dei lontani parenti da qualche parte con il risultato che la casa rimase disabitata per molto tempo.

Ci vollero quasi trent'anni perché una ditta di costruzioni riuscisse a procurarsi i permessi per radere al suolo la casa e ricostruirla, e un altro paio d'anni perché si decidessero a iniziare i lavori. Fu proprio quando mancavano pochi giorni alla demolizione che successe qualcosa di talmente sconvolgente da fare il giro dell'intero quartiere in meno di mezz'ora.

Il ragazzo scomparso era tornato. 

Ovviamente non era più un ragazzo, ma un uomo di quarantadue anni con i capelli brizzolati, lo sguardo stanco e un documento che attestava la sua identità e con quella il suo diritto a riprendersi la casa.

La notizia del suo ritorno era finita sui giornali tra lo stupore generale. Nel quartiere avevano indetto una tacita gara a chi si mostrava più accogliente e si era perso il conto delle persone che erano andate a bussare alla porta della vecchia casa per dare il bentornato a Norman Hale.

Era tuttavia stato chiaro fin da subito che l'uomo non aveva intenzione di fare amicizia. Era schivo, usciva di rado e solo se era estremamente necessario. Il più delle volte non apriva neanche la porta quando qualcuno andava a bussare per presentarsi, e presto l'entusiasmo del quartiere era scemato lasciando invece spazio a pettegolezzi sussurrati a mezza voce.

Dove era stato per tutto quel tempo? Perché era tornato proprio ora? Cosa gli era successo?

Molte persone lo ricordavano da prima che sparisse e lo descrivevano come un ragazzo un po' schivo, silenzioso ma educato e gentile, ora invece il suo volersi chiudere in casa veniva visto come un'incredibile mancanza di riguardo nei confronti della generosità che gli era stata offerta.

L'atteggiamento dell'uomo era così insolito da essere sempre al centro dell'attenzione nonostante il passare dei giorni. In particolare le signore più anziane sembravano non riuscire a smettere di parlarne.

A Gabriel invece non poteva fregarne di meno.

Il ragazzo aveva ben altri problemi, tutti talmente seri in quel preciso periodo della sua vita che si era a malapena accorto del ritorno del tanto chiacchierato ragazzo scomparso.

Quali problemi, vorrete sapere. Beh, da dove cominciare?

Forse il fatto di essere l'unico figlio di una coppia di persone estremamente ambiziose che non facevano altro che riversare su di lui tutte le loro aspettative, per poi infuriarsi quando li informava che il suo sogno era quello di diventare un farmacista era un buon inizio.

Oppure il fatto che a sedici anni non aveva mai avuto una ragazza, al contrario di Sarah, la sua migliore amica, diventata inseparabile dalla sua nuova fidanzata Beth.

Magari anche i suoi voti incostante calo, cosa di cui si era sempre preoccupato perché, stranamente, studiare non gli dispiaceva e detestava fallire.

Aggiungiamo anche il fatto che viveva praticamente intrappolato in un quartiere in cui non era neanche libero di fare due passi senza sentirsi osservato da almeno una dozzina di occhi, a venti minuti in metro dal centro della città dove sicuramente avrebbe avuto qualcosa da fare ma dove non aveva il permesso di andare perché i suoi genitori erano sicuri che sarebbe incappato in pessime compagnie.

Oh, e non trascuriamo il piccolo problema dei mostri deformi.

Quelli non erano esattamente un problema, o almeno non lo erano stati fino a quel momento.

Gabriel li vedeva da quando era piccolo. A prima vista li si poteva scambiare per dei bulldog extralarge molto brutti, ma osservandoli con attenzione altri dettagli diventavano evidenti. Molti avevano occhi, nasi, code, zampe o orecchie in più in varie parti del corpo. La loro bava luccicava verde come i liquidi radioattivi nei cartoni animati in tv e i loro occhi, completamente neri, sembravano abissi senza fondo.

Nonostante fosse in grado di vederli da quando aveva memoria, Gabe aveva sempre seguito il suo istinto tenendosene alla larga. Quelle bestiacce erano dappertutto, non solo nel quartiere, ma anche lungo la strada che percorreva per andare a scuola e in ogni posto in cui era andato in vacanza con la sua famiglia negli anni.

Per quanto brutti e chiaramente pericolosi, il ragazzo non li aveva mai visti fare altro che zampettare per strada e al massimo annusare qualche passante che non poteva vederli. Quando lui passava li vedeva seguirlo con gli occhi e stargli bene a distanza, come se si rendessero conto che lui era diverso e dagli altri.

Poi di punto in bianco le cose erano cambiate.

Di giorno le creature erano sempre meno, ne vedeva un paio costantemente al limite del suo campo visivo, una raccapricciante coppia di bodyguard che lo seguivano ovunque, ma i veri problemi cominciavano la notte, dopo il calare del sole.

Ululati alternati a un roco abbaiare quasi costante lo tenevano sveglio la notte finché non era troppo esausto per tenere gli occhi aperti, le bestie lo seguivano fin sotto casa e scavavano buche in giardino, graffiavano gli alberi e le mura della casa sotto la finestra di camera sua e quella del bagno, come se lo seguissero anche quando si muoveva tra una stanza e l'altra. Non serviva un genio a quel punto per capire che le loro intenzioni non erano per niente amichevoli, e più suo padre si dannava per capire che razza di animale arrivasse ogni notte a devastare il giardino più Gabriel diventava pallido e nervoso.

“Eccolo lì. Guarda. Di nuovo!” Esclamò Sarah, facendolo trasalire.

“Credi che stia guardando noi?” Beth suonava ansiosa.

La ragazza si era trasferita da meno di un anno nel quartiere, e tra questo e il fatto che le ragazze non facevano segreto della loro relazione il sentirsi costantemente osservate era all'ordine del giorno.

Gabriel alzò gli occhi giusto in tempo per vedere la tendina della casa davanti a loro chiudersi davanti al viso del tanto chiacchierato Norman Hale, che a quanto dicevano le ragazze continuava a fissarli.

“Magari si sta chiedendo cosa ci facciamo qui davanti.” Ipotizzò il ragazzo.

I tre erano seduti sull'unica panchina all'ombra a quell'ora del pomeriggio, esattamente di fronte all'ingresso della vecchia casa.

“Dicono che sia diventato mezzo pazzo da quando lo hanno rapito.” Mormorò Beth.

“Vorrei vedere chi non diventerebbe pazzo dopo una delle crostate della signora Hover.” Fece Sarah a mezza voce, strappando una risata ad entrambi.

Sarah era stata la migliore amica di Gabriel da quando si erano conosciuti all'asilo del quartiere. Gli era sempre stata vicina, e anche quando aveva cominciato ad uscire con Beth aveva sempre trovato del tempo da passare con lui.

Bisognava anche dire che Beth era una ragazza talmente timida che la sua presenza si notava appena, ma anche quando si lasciava andare e parlava un po' di più a Gabe non dava assolutamente fastidio.

Come già detto, i problemi per lui erano altri, e in quel momento stavano seduti ai piedi dell'albero che faceva ombra alla panchina fissandolo con i neri occhi vuoti.

Inutile dire che Sarah se ne accorse.

“Tutto bene Gab?” Chiese, cercando di intercettare gli occhi segnati dalla stanchezza.

Lui evitò il suo sguardo come aveva preso l'abitudine di fare e annuì.

“Non riesco a dormire bene ultimamente.” Spiegò, sperando che questo bastasse a placare la ragazza.

Non bastò, ma non ebbe tempo di insistere.

“Ancora?” Fece Beth, in un soffio.

Questa volta in tre si trovarono a fissare l'uomo che li osservava spostando la tendina della finestra, fino a che non la lasciò ricadere interrompendo il contatto visivo.

“Bene, ce ne andiamo.” Sentenziò Sarah alzandosi e prendendo la mano di Beth.

Gabriel a sua volta si incamminò al loro fianco, prendendo parte alla conversazione come meglio poteva e cercando di ignorare le due bestie che lo seguivano pazienti.

Ogni mercoledì la loro giornata seguiva la stessa routine: finita scuola i tre tornavano a casa insieme, si fermavano a studiare a casa di Beth, quindi passeggiavano per il quartiere fino a che non si faceva ora della sua lezione di piano dove la accompagnavano per poi andare a casa di Sarah, poco distante, e passare insieme le ore prima di cena.

Anche quel giorno non successe nulla di diverso. Una volta salutata Beth fuori dalla casa della sua insegnante di pianoforte, Sarah lo trascinò fin nel suo scantinato dove aveva allestito un mini cinema con proiettore, poltrone e divani.

Esausto com'era dopo l'ennesima notte insonne, Gabriel si addormentò dopo i primi cinque minuti del loro film preferito, cullato dalle battute familiari invece che dall'ululato dei cagnacci deformi.

Quando si svegliò di soprassalto i titoli di coda stavano scorrendo sulla parete, e una strana sensazione di ansia lo attanagliava sebbene non sapesse spiegarsi il perché.

Sarah si affrettò a rassicurarlo che aveva chiamato lei sua madre per dirle dov'era e che poteva fermarsi per cena, ma quando neanche il pensiero delle ire placate di sua madre servì a scacciare l'angoscia che lo attanagliava il ragazzo cominciò a rendersi conto di cosa non andava.

Si era fatto tardi. Il sole era tramontato e un silenzio irreale permeava l'aria fuori dalla casa.

Con una scusa poco credibile Gabriel si affrettò a recuperare le scarpe e la giacca e a lanciarsi fuori dalla casa dell'amica e giù lungo la strada.

Camminava veloce, guardandosi le spalle in continuazione. Non si era mai trovato fuori di casa di notte da quando le bestiacce avevano cominciato a comportarsi in modo strano, e il fatto che in quel momento fossero completamente sparite non lo rassicurava per nulla.

Cercava di non mettersi a correre nonostante fosse l'unica cosa che desiderava fare, si sforzava di pensare a quale sarebbe stata la strada più veloce per arrivare a casa. Arrivò persino a chiedersi se fosse il caso di scavalcare qualche recinto per accorciare ancora di più il percorso, ma continuando a non vedere traccia dei suoi fedeli bodyguard alla fine riuscì a tenere a bada la paranoia.

Se ne pentì quando girò l'angolo e un coro di ululati lo fece sobbalzare.

Lentamente, sentendosi in un film dell'orrore di quarta categoria, Gabriel si girò e guardò in fondo alla strada dietro di lui.

Erano lì. Tutti. Una dozzina di deformi bulldog extralarge che colavano bava verdognola sull'asfalto e lo fissavano immobili.

Poi il più grosso e brutto del gruppo abbaiò, e contemporaneamente, quasi avesse capito anche lui il loro linguaggio, i cani cominciarono a correre e il ragazzo a scappare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci alla fine del primo capitolo della mia nuova storia!  
> Ho deciso di tornare al mio tanto amato fantasy dopo un po', e le avventure di Gabriel ne sono il frutto!  
> Al momento non ho appunti particolari, vorrei solo portare la vostra attenzione su un dettaglio: Per questa storia ho deciso di non descrivere fisicamente nessuno dei personaggi! Essendo ininfluente ai fini della storia stessa vorrei lasciare a voi lettori la libertà di immaginare i personaggi come preferite! (Se poi vorrete farmi sapere come vi immaginate i vari personaggi sono solo che curiosa :3)  
> Grazie per aver letto fin qui, spero che continuerete a seguire la storia e magari vi andrà anche di lasciare un commento!  
> 


	2. Capitolo Secondo

**Capitolo Secondo**

 

Gabriel non era mai stato un gran corridore, ma per una volta in vita sua non perse tempo a preoccuparsi di fare brutta figura davanti agli altri ragazzi della classe.

Corse con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, e quando quello finì continuò a correre ancora più forte grazie alla pura disperazione, mentre alle sue spalle sentiva le bestiacce guadagnare terreno.

Senza mai guardarsi indietro svoltò un angolo dopo l'altro solo vagamente cosciente che la prima macchina che avesse girato l'angolo mentre attraversava la strada avrebbe potuto falciarlo in un attimo, pregando di riuscire ad arrivare a casa tutto intero.

Non si rendeva neanche conto di dove fosse, tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era correre, e correre e correre.

Per questo quando di colpo si ritrovò a terra ci mise un attimo a capire cosa era successo.

Frastornato dal colpo che aveva preso a quella velocità alzò gli occhi e oltre la luce abbagliante del lampione sopra di lui vide un uomo che lo fissava.

No, realizzò. Non fissava lui, ma i cani che lo inseguivano.

Il ragazzo scattò in piedi barcollando. Voleva rimettersi a correre, ma qualcosa glielo impedì.

L'uomo contro cui aveva sbattuto a tutta velocità lo aveva afferrato per un braccio, e tendeva l'altro verso le bestiacce che si avvicinavano abbaiando e ringhiando.

“Sparite!” Ordinò con un tono imperativo che diede a Gabe più brividi dell'ululare dei cani.

Nei secondi che seguirono il suo ordine sembrò non cambiare nulla, i cani continuarono a correre e Gabriel a cercare di liberarsi dalla sua presa e scappare.

Poi uno dopo l'altro i mostruosi bulldog si fermarono uggiolando, presero a girare lentamente sul posto e in fine si allontanarono con la coda tra le zampe.

Incredulo il ragazzo spostò lentamente lo sguardo dalla strada all'uomo che ora lo aveva lasciato andare. Col fiato corto, il petto che scoppiava e il sapore della bile in bocca, gli servì un attimo per riconoscere il suo salvatore e ancora meno per chinarsi e vomitargli a un passo dalle scarpe.

Stranamente questo non sembrò sconvolgerlo.

“Avanti ragazzo, tirati su.” Lo incitò, afferrandolo nuovamente per il braccio con una presa d'acciaio. “Non ci metteranno molto a tornare.”

Quelle parole ebbero l'effetto desiderato. Nonostante versasse in uno stato pietoso Gabriel si sforzò di mettere un piede dietro l'altro e seguire l'uomo che lo condusse oltre un cancelletto, attraverso un sentiero lastricato e dentro la vecchia casa rimasta disabitata per anni.

Fu solo quando il ragazzo si trovò seduto su una comoda sedia di legno al tavolo della cucina, con una tazza di caffè fumante tra le mani e l'orrore dei cani alle spalle che il suo cervello riprese a funzionare come prima.

Seduto davanti a lui, Norman Hale lo fissava con un misto di apprensione e malcelata curiosità nello sguardo.

Gabriel lo aveva già ringraziato svariate volte e stava per farlo di nuovo quando l'uomo prese la parola con tono pacato.

“Mi dispiace di non essere arrivato prima di loro. Ti stavo cercando, ma i Vorusiani ti hanno riconosciuto prima che ci riuscissi io.” 

Il ragazzo deglutì sonoramente. Non aveva capito una parola, ma non aveva il coraggio di interrompere il suo salvatore.

“Quantomeno i cani che ti hanno messo alle calcagna oltre a farti prendere un bello spavento sono riusciti a condurmi da te.” L'uomo sembrava soddisfatto.

“Lei riesce a vederli? Come? Pensavo di essere l'unico!” Chiese, ansioso di ricevere una risposta.

“Non sei l'unico, ragazzo. Siamo in tanti. Solo che non abitiamo in questo mondo.”

Gabriel era sicuro di aver assunto un'espressione per niente educata a quelle parole, ma non riusciva a dare un senso a quello che gli veniva detto. 

Fortunatamente l'uomo che aveva davanti doveva essere pronto all'evenienza, perché non sembrò irritato dalla bocca spalancata del ragazzo.

“Farai fatica a credermi, lo so, ma il fatto che tu abbia già visto i cani aiuterà.” Sentenziò.

Quello che successe dopo fu talmente veloce che persino Gabe sobbalzò stupito nonostante l'uomo fosse a pochi passi da lui.

Dal nulla tra le mani tese del signor Hale apparve un grosso libro vecchio e logoro, e il ragazzo saltò in piedi e si schiacciò contro il frigorifero incapace di staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Solo allora si rese conto di essere ridicolo e tornò a sedersi lentamente, gli occhi fissi sul tomo ingiallito.

Annuendo cupo come a volerlo incoraggiare, l'uomo cominciò a parlare.

“Quando avevo dodici anni e abitavo in questa casa coi miei genitori ero un ragazzino come tanti. Andavo a scuola, studiavo, giocavo, non capivo perché ci fossero cose che potevo vedere solo io, ma a pensarci avrei preferito non scoprire mai il perché.” Gli erano bastate poche parole per avere la piena attenzione di Gabe, ma lui non si fermò. “Una notte, senza alcun preavviso, un gruppo di uomini piombò qui dentro. Avevano il compito di prelevarmi e portarmi in un luogo di cui pochi conoscono l'esistenza. Dissero che ero speciale. Che il mio posto non era tra gli esseri umani, ma tra i miei simili. Mi dissero che io ero nato col dono della magia, e che nel regno di Ghania avrei trovato il mio posto.”

“Ghana? In Africa?” Gabriel non riuscì a trattenersi.

Norman scosse la testa con pazienza, aprì il libro che aveva fatto apparire e lo spinse verso il ragazzo.

Sotto i suoi occhi vi era la mappa di un posto che non aveva mai visto prima. Sembrava un'isola, ma se i cartografi non avevano sbagliato le proporzioni, l'isola era più o meno grande quando gli Stati Uniti d'America.

“Ghania. La terra oltre l'orizzonte. Il luogo in cui la magia non è una storia per adolescenti da dividere in sette libri, ma la realtà.”

Gabriel cercò di mordersi la lingua per fermare le mille domande che gli venivano in mente, e sul momento ci riuscì, annuì e rimase in silenzio aspettando che l'altro continuasse nonostante fosse più che sicuro di star ascoltando i deliri di un pazzo.

“All'epoca ero piccolo, quegli estranei mi spaventavano, non volevo andare. Quindi loro uccisero mio padre e mi rapirono. Avrai sicuramente sentito qualche pettegola raccontare tutta la storia. Non sprecherò il nostro tempo a raccontarti nel dettaglio cosa successe a me, quello che voglio dirti è perché sono venuto a cercare te.”

Il ragazzo non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso mentre parlava. Per metà incredulo e per metà incuriosito, di nuovo si limitò ad annuire.

“Il regno di Ghania è un luogo stupendo, dove uomini e creature magiche convivono in armonia. Villaggi e città sono talmente belli da togliere il fiato e i paesaggi che si possono ammirare lì sono a dir poco incredibili. Ma negli ultimi vent'anni una terribile guerra ha colpito il regno.” L'amarezza nella voce di Norman si fece strada nel cuore del ragazzo come un pugnale. “Una fazione di ribelli è riuscita a rovesciare il governo del re, prendendo il potere e utilizzando la magia e i suoi segreti per il proprio tornaconto personale, distruggendo tutto senza riguardo pur di arricchire il nuovo sovrano e la sua corte.”

Gabriel si rese conto di aver trattenuto il fiato, catturato dal profondo rancore che traspariva dalle parole dell'uomo che aveva davanti.

O gli stava dicendo la verità, o meritava un oscar come miglior attore protagonista e lo meritava all'istante.

“Vedendo come questi uomini hanno cominciato a distruggere il mondo che tanto avevo cominciato ad amare non ho potuto fare altro che unirmi alla resistenza che era sorta contro di loro. Abbiamo fatto progressi, li abbiamo colpiti con forza, ma tutto quello che possiamo fare non basta.” Continuò a raccontare lui, ormai preda della frustrazione. “Il sovrano possiede una fonte di potere inesauribile. Un mago di incredibile talento che ha votato la sua vita al male e fornisce la sua energia per mantenere in forze il re e i suoi nobili. Abbiamo capito ormai da tempo che l'unico modo per sconfiggerli è fermare il mago, ma per farlo abbiamo bisogno di un mago di eguale potenza.”

A quelle parole gli occhi dell'uomo si fissarono in quelli del ragazzo con tanta intensità che per lui fu come ricevere un colpo in piena fronte.

“Per anni tutti hanno riposto le loro speranze in me, convinti che fossi io quel mago, ma il mio potere non è abbastanza. Non lo sarà mai. Ho cercato ovunque un aiuto per capire come fare a fermare quei folli e quando ormai pensavo di aver perso ogni speranza questo libro mi è venuto in aiuto.”

Lentamente, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di Gabriel, sfogliò un paio di pagine per poi picchiettare con l'indice su un punto preciso della pagina.

Suo malgrado Gabe distolse lo sguardo da quegli occhi magnetici per leggere le parole che gli stava indicando.

“Dove un mago potente è nato, uno più potente nascerà.” Disse, la voce incerta. “Cosa vuol dire?”

“Secondo questo libro magico, la vita si basa su un costante ciclo di miglioramento e ricaduta. La terra che ha dato un buon raccolto l'anno seguente ne darà uno due volte più buono, per poi tornare all'inizio. Una mucca che ha dato vita a un vitello forte darà vita a un vitello due volte più forte, per poi ricominciare. La terra che ha dato origine a un mago potente darà origine a un mago due volte più potente.”

Il silenzio calò sulla cucina, e anche quando l'ululato di uno dei cani deformi risuonò poco distante nessuno dei due si mosse.

“Stai dicendo che è per questo che sei tornato qui dopo tanti anni? Per cercare un altro mago che possa avere il doppio del tuo potere così da poter affrontare il nemico?” Chiese Gabriel, spaventato dalle sue stesse parole.

Lentamente, l'uomo annuì.

“Non mi aspetto che tu mi creda nel giro di mezz'ora. Non mi aspetto che tu decida di seguirmi su due piedi. Sono già abbastanza stupito dal fatto che tu mi abbia ascoltato fino a questo momento senza chiamare la polizia.” L'accenno di un sorriso si dipinse sul volto dell'uomo, prima che ricominciasse a parlare. “Al momento l'unica priorità era metterti al corrente di tutto, così che tu possa fare attenzione.”

“Non capisco...” Iniziò a dire Gabe, ma il signor Hale lo fermò alzando una mano.

“Non ti ho rivelato cose che possono essere capite velocemente.” Replicò, frugandosi in tasca. “Per il momento ti chiedo solo di accettare un paio di doni da parte mia. Doni che solo tu sei in grado di vedere.”

Sebbene estremamente confuso, la curiosità ebbe nuovamente la meglio su Gabriel.

“Per prima cosa, questa pietra.” Norman gli mise in mano una pietra tonda, levigata, con tre triangoli intrecciati incisi sopra. “Portala sempre con te, è un talismano vorusiano che servirà a tenere lontani i cani che hanno cercato di attaccarti sta notte.”

Mormorando un ringraziamento il ragazzo prese la pietra dopo un attimo di esitazione e se la infilò in tasca, sperando con tutto se stesso che funzionasse davvero.

“Quindi vorrei che tu prendessi questo libro.” Disse l'uomo, chiudendo il libro che aveva fatto apparire dal nulla e spingendolo verso di lui. “Tutto quello che ti chiedo è di leggerlo con attenzione, e quando lo avrai finito di tornare da me e dirmi quale sarà la tua scelta finale, se vorrai aiutare Ghania o meno.”

“E se decidessi di non volerlo fare?” Le parole lasciarono le labbra di Gabe prima che potesse fermarsi accompagnando un brivido freddo lungo la schiena del giovane, ma anche quella volta il viso dell'uomo rimase impassibile.

“Allora sarà giusto dirmi che non vuoi. Non c'è nulla di più inutile di un aiuto strappato con la forza, se non vorrai farlo allora sarà mio compito cercare qualcun altro, e potrai comunque tenere la pietra.”

Nuovamente un silenzio pesante cadde tra i due.

Gabriel scelse volutamente di evitare gli occhi dell'uomo che sembravano avere il potere di inchiodarlo ogni volta che incontravano i suoi, e si prese un attimo per pensare.

Alla fine, lentamente, allungò la mano verso il libro e lo prese senza aggiungere altro.

Davanti a lui, Norman annuì compiaciuto.

“Farai meglio a tornare a casa adesso, non vorrei che i tuoi genitori si preoccupassero.” Disse, alzandosi e invitando il ragazzo ad imitarlo con un cenno.

Ancora sovrappensiero, Gabe lo seguì fino alla porta, dove di bloccò esitante.

Gli ci volle tutto il coraggio di cui era capace per sbirciare fuori dalla soglia e rendersi conto con sollievo che non solo non c'era alcuna traccia dei mostri deformi per la prima volta in vita sua, ma che anche la strana sensazione di angoscia di prima era sparita.

Sentendo una strana sicurezza nascere neanche lui sapeva bene da dove, il ragazzo salutò e si avviò verso casa stringendo tra le braccia il vecchio libro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per aver letto fin qui!  
> Volevo pubblicare il nuovo capitolo domani ma ero troppo entusiasta e l'ho postato con un giorno di anticipo!  
> Spero la storia vi piaccia e in caso che vi vada di lasciare un commento e farmelo sapere :3  
> Alla prossima!


	3. Capitolo Terzo

Lo sguardo di Beth era educatamente accigliato, quello di Sarah semplicemente incredulo. 

“Non sono sicura di aver capito, puoi ripetere per favore?” Gli chiese l'amica, per la terza volta. 

Gabriel sospirò e ripeté da capo, per la quarta volta. 

“Tornando da casa tua quella sera che mi sono addormentato ho incontrato il signor Hale per strada. Era in difficoltà a portare la spesa, quindi l'ho aiutato e ho scoperto che è una persona molto piacevole, quindi mi ha invitato ad andare a casa sua se voglio prendere qualche libro da leggere ogni tanto.” Se quella versione aveva convinto sua madre non poteva non funzionare con Sarah, infatti alla fine riuscì a convincerla che le sue frequenti visite alla vecchia casa non erano una scusa per non stare con loro, non aveva iniziato una misteriosa storia d'amore con qualcuno e no, davvero, non era impazzito e non aveva le allucinazioni. 

Nel profondo del suo cuore si sentiva in colpa per aver mentito alla sua migliore amica ancora più che ai suoi genitori, ma certo non poteva sparire per ore ogni tre o quattro giorni senza dire a nessuno dove andava e cosa faceva, e dire la verità era fuori questione. 

Se voleva essere davvero onesto con se stesso, quando era tornato a casa dopo il suo primo incontro con l'uomo era quasi sicuro che non sarebbe mai più tornato da lui. Poi però aveva commesso l'errore di leggere il libro che gli aveva dato. 

Il vecchio libro logoro, nonostante avesse svariate pagine mancanti conteneva la storia del regno di Ghania di cui gli aveva parlato l'uomo, qualche nozione geografica, indicazioni su come raggiungerlo e una lunga serie di leggi che lo governavano. 

Tre giorni dopo Gabriel aveva approfittato della sua giornata libera per andare alla vecchia casa e chiedere all'uomo di raccontagli di più, ma solo dopo essere arrivato fino alla porta e ritornato indietro non meno di quattro volte senza mai trovare il coraggio di bussare. 

Ne era uscito due ore dopo con tre nuovi libri, e da allora per settimane non aveva fatto altro che andare avanti e indietro ogni volta che finiva le letture per chiederne altre. 

Il momento in cui aveva scoperto di essere in grado di praticare la magia,  _vera magia_ , era stato il momento in cui aveva capito che avrebbe aiutato l'uomo nella sua impresa. 

Il signor Hale era stato molto chiaro al riguardo: se avesse scelto di non aiutarlo e Ghania fosse stata distrutta non ci sarebbero state ripercussioni per lui. Avrebbe potuto continuare a vivere nel suo quartiere in tranquillità, finire la scuola, andare al college, ma la magia sarebbe scomparsa definitivamente dal mondo, e ora che il ragazzo aveva scoperto di possedere questo dono aveva anche capito che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per proteggerlo. 

“Ti sembro egoista?” Aveva chiesto all'uomo quando gli aveva spiegato perché aveva scelto di aiutarlo. 

“Non più egoista di me che per salvare la terra che amo piombo nella vita di uno sconosciuto chiedendogli di lasciare tutto e venire via con me.” Era stata la risposta che aveva ottenuto. 

“Strano. Di solito sono gli altruisti quelli che salvano il mondo!” Aveva ridacchiato Gabriel, innervosito dallo sguardo dell'uomo. 

“Chiunque può salvare il mondo, ragazzo, se a farlo sono gli altruisti l'unica certezza che hai e quella di star leggendo un bel romanzo.” 

Così erano iniziate le vere e proprie lezioni. Norman, che gli aveva detto di chiamarlo Ahona, il nome con cui lo chiamavano a Ghania, si assicurava sempre per prima cosa che avesse finito i suoi compiti per scuola e poi lo faceva esercitare nella magia, lo faceva meditare oppure in alternativa gli parlava per ore delle usanze del regno magico, della sua geografia con l'aiuto di dettagliate mappe e a volte si lasciava sfuggire piccole digressioni sugli aspetti più curiosi del luogo. 

Ghania era un regno davvero gigantesco, governato da vassalli e re che a loro volta facevano riferimento all'Alto Sovrano che risiedeva a Vorusia, la città più grande del regno. Era proprio l'Alto Trono ad essere stato usurpato, ed era a Vorusia che si sarebbero recati, ma una volta sventata la minaccia, gli aveva detto, sarebbe stato libero di recarsi dove preferiva, o tornare indietro se avesse voluto. 

Considerate le descrizioni in cui Ahona si dilungava ogni volta Gabe dubitava che sarebbe mai tornato indietro, ma aveva preferito non dare risposte affrettate. 

Il regno era governato dalle leggi dettate dall'Alto Sovrano e da una lunga lista di leggi magiche che alle orecchie di Gabriel suonavano come le parole di un qualche santone fissato con la preveggenza. 

Una tra quelle era ciò che aveva portato Ahona a tornare dove era nato in cerca di un mago più potente, e l'uomo era fermamente convinto della veridicità di ognuna di esse. Persino quella che recitava “Se un animale ti morde per primo restituire il morso porterà buona sorte sulla tua stirpe.” e sulla quale Gabe aveva preferito non fare troppe domande. 

Quando aveva scoperto che a Ghania non esistevano dei veri e propri medici ma più che altro erboristi e maghi specializzati nella guarigione il ragazzo si era sentito come illuminato. Quel regno era stato creato appositamente per lui, non c'era altra possibilità! Da quel momento i libri che aveva prediletto erano stati quelli sull'erboristeria, e fortunatamente chi non aveva poteri magici non poteva vederli perché se sua madre li avesse trovati avrebbe ricominciato a lamentarsi per il fatto che voleva buttare via la sua vita e la sua intelligenza appresso a dei banali medicinali. 

Trascorso il primo mese di lezioni con Ahona, l'uomo aveva impiegato due giorni interi per trovare la traduzione più accurata per il nome di Gabriel. 

I nomi erano potenti a Ghania, gli aveva spiegato, e per un mago era fondamentale usare un nome tipico della terra in cui si trovava, perché sempre secondo le leggi magiche, più persone pronunciavano il tuo nome più potente diventavano il nome e chi lo portava. 

Alla fine lo aveva tradotto con Ganyen, raccomandandogli di usare solo quel nome una volta giunto nel regno magico, ma Gabriel era così entusiasta che chiese di essere chiamato solo così da quel momento in poi, almeno da lui. 

Certo non poteva andare in giro a dire a Sarah o ai suoi genitori di non chiamarlo più Gabriel perché un mago proveniente da un altro regno aveva deciso che Ganyen era più adatto, soprattutto visto che i suoi genitori a lungo andare erano diventati sempre più preoccupati delle ore che passava a casa del signor Hale.

Certo però il fatto che i voti di Gabe fossero tornati a salire da quando lo frequentava e che fosse sempre puntuale per la cena giocavano in suo favore. 

Avevano invitato l'uomo a cena una sera, per ringraziarlo della sua gentilezza nei confronti del figlio (e per la morbosa curiosità della madre nei confronti dell'uomo così misterioso) e lui non solo si era presentato, ma aveva fatto un'impressione talmente buona ai genitori del ragazzo che ora se per qualche giorno non andava a trovarlo, subito si preoccupavano che fosse successo qualcosa. 

Sarah invece era tutt'altro paio di maniche. 

Nonostante progettasse di sparire nel nulla, Gabriel non aveva mai trascurato l'amica. Continuava a presentarsi tutte le volte che dovevano vedersi e a passare con lei e Beth tutto il tempo possibile, ma la ragazza aveva notato il cambio nel suo atteggiamento e non gli dava un attimo di tregua. 

Era persino arrivata a chiedergli se si fosse preso una cotta per il signor Hale, e Gabe, così affascinato dal carisma dell'uomo era sicuro di non essere riuscito a negare in modo convincente. 

Dubitava che quello che provava si potesse definire una cotta, era più una fortissima ammirazione, ma non era sicuro di essere riuscito a spiegare la differenza, soprattutto perché non poteva spiegare a Sarah e Beth quanto attentamente dovesse osservare i movimenti dell'uomo per imparare a lanciare adeguatamente gli incantesimi che gli andava man mano insegnando, o quanto l'amore incondizionato per il regno di Ghania che traspariva dalla sua voce quando ne parlava gli facessero rimpiangere il non avere qualcosa a cui teneva con altrettanta forza. 

I mesi cominciarono a passare, e Ganyen, che ormai non pensava più a sé come Gabriel, stava diventando sempre più impaziente. 

Il mondo in cui era cresciuto, che già prima gli sembrava piccolo, ora cominciava davvero a soffocarlo. 

Andava ancora a scuola e si impegnava nei compiti e nei test, ma solo perché Ahona si raccomandava di farlo ogni volta. 

Il suo maestro a volte spariva per giorni interi. Tornava a Ghania a tenere d'occhio la situazione, e il ragazzo non poteva fare a meno di sperare ogni volta che al suo ritorno gli avrebbe detto che era giunto il momento di partire. 

Quando finalmente il giorno arrivò erano passati quasi sei mesi, Ganyen bussò alla porta della vecchia casa e quando Ahona venne ad aprirgli si accorse subito del pallore che segnava il viso del maestro. 

“Il momento è giunto.” Disse, solenne, e fu come se il ragazzo fosse finalmente riuscito a deglutire un boccone particolarmente grosso che aveva bloccato in gola da tempo immemore. 

I preparativi furono veloci. 

L'uomo gli disse di scrivere una lettera in cui spiegava ai suoi genitori che aveva scelto di andare via di casa, che quella vita gli stava troppo stretta e che sarebbe andato a cercare fortuna altrove. Gli suggerì anche di aggiungere che magari un giorno sarebbe tornato, così da tenersi aperta ogni porta se avesse deciso che Ghania non era il posto per lui. 

“La terra su cui sorge la casa di famiglia di un mago è sacra per lui.” Gli spiegò serio. “Quando l'ho scoperto era quasi troppo tardi per me, ho rischiato di perdere tutto quando quegli uomini hanno deciso di demolire la casa, ma per fortuna sono tornato in tempo.” 

Ganyen fece come gli venne detto. Aggiunse anche qualche riga in cui si scusava col signor Hale perchè non sarebbe più andato a fargli compagnia e scrisse un'intera pagina per Sarah in cui le chiedeva scusa per l'aver deciso di scappare così. Tutto voleva, meno che la sua migliore amica si incolpasse in qualche modo della sua decisione. 

Dovette riscrivere la lettera due volte, perché la prima volta preso dalla foga si firmò come Ganyen, ma distrusse la prima copia con cura grazie a un incantesimo. 

Ahona gli preparò un bagaglio con tutto ciò che gli sarebbe servito per sopravvivere una decina di giorni e in fine gli diede quello che il ragazzo più aveva aspettato di ricevere. 

La chiave del portale per Ghania. 

Grazie a quella, ovunque si fosse trovato gli sarebbe bastato utilizzare un briciolo di magia per aprire un portale che lo avrebbe trasportato nel regno magico. 

Il suo maestro gli aveva spiegato che quella chiave creata da lui stesso lo avrebbe sempre fatto apparire nello stesso luogo: Una grotta a mezza giornata di cammino dalla città di Vorusia dove sarebbe stato al sicuro. 

Il piano era più che semplice. 

Rincasare, cenare coi suoi genitori e dare la buonanotte. Aspettare che fossero addormentati, lasciare la lettera in bella vista sulla scrivania, prendere le provviste che Ahona avrebbe fatto apparire direttamente in camera sua con un incantesimo e aprire il portale per Ghania. 

Sistemarsi nella grotta ed aspettare sette giorni. 

Se per qualsiasi motivo lui non fosse riuscito a raggiungerlo entro la notte del settimo giorno, raccogliere tutto quello che gli era rimasto ed entrare a Vorusia da solo. Lì avrebbe trovato chi poteva aiutarlo. 

Il ragazzo ascoltò con attenzione nonostante non stesse più nella pelle. Finalmente il momento era arrivato, la sua occasione per vivere un'avventura indimenticabile era a un portale da lui e tutto quello che doveva fare era sopravvivere a un'ultima cena insieme ai suoi genitori e i loro ambiziosi piani per il suo futuro. 

Aveva pensato a tutto questo mentre si incamminava lungo il viale del quartiere di periferia, accarezzando l'ormai familiare peso della pietra coi triangoli incrociati nella sua tasca, cercando di trattenere tutta l'energia che gli ribolliva in corpo. L'avrebbe volentieri sfogata saltellando o facendo esplodere qualche cassonetto lungo la strada, ma sapeva che avrebbe dato troppo nell'occhio. Si limitò quindi a camminare come al solito con un sorriso stampato in faccia fino a che non arrivò in vista della porta della villetta a due piani in cui aveva abitato per tutti quegli anni.  

Inspirando a fondo, Ganyen infilò le chiavi nella toppa ed entrò in casa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per essere arrivati fino a questo punto della storia!  
> Scrivendo i capitoli successivi mi sono resa conto che in realtà sarà molto breve (cosa insolita per me) ma non mancheranno i colpi di scena, quindi spero che continuerete a seguirla, e se pensate che qualcosa non vada, se volete dei chiarimenti o se finora vi sta piacendo fatemelo sapere con un commento, che fa sempre piacere :3


	4. Capitolo Quarto

La polizia lasciò definitivamente la casa dei genitori di Gabriel il terzo giorno dopo la sua scomparsa.

Avevano letto e riletto la lettera, avevano interrogato tutti i conoscenti, perquisito la vecchia casa di famiglia degli Hale dietro suggerimento dei genitori, ma tutto quello che emergeva era che un ragazzo di quasi diciassette anni, come tanti altri prima di lui, aveva deciso di allontanarsi da casa e cercare la sua fortuna altrove.

Dopo la chiamata della madre, che più che sconvolta era andata su tutte le furie nel vedere la lettera, gli agenti avevano parlato a lungo con Sarah. In certi casi gli amici erano una fonte di informazioni molto più affidabile dei genitori, e infatti avevano scoperto che il ragazzo aveva sofferto per anni a causa dell'atteggiamento soffocante dei genitori.

Per loro non c'era nulla di insolito, ma per scrupolo avevano deciso di fare anche una visita al misterioso signor Norman Hale, che li aveva accolti con disponibilità e uno sguardo addolorato in volto.

Si sentiva in colpa, diceva, perché convinto che qualcuno dei libri che aveva prestato al ragazzo avesse potuto mettergli in testa quella pazza idea, ma quando gli agenti esaminarono la sua libreria trovarono solo romanzi, vecchi classici e dei testi di medicina appartenuti alla defunta madre.

Non vi erano segni di violenza o effrazione, neanche lo specialista che esaminò la lettera trovò nulla di strano nella calligrafia del ragazzo. 

Era chiaro come il sole che si fosse semplicemente allontanato da casa, quello che ora restava da fare era far capire ai genitori che la situazione era quella e non sarebbe cambiata, almeno per un po'. Tutto quello che potevano fare era sperare che il ragazzo avrebbe deciso di tornare prima o poi.

E così, il caso di Gabriel venne chiuso.

*

Il regno di Ghania era di una bellezza indescrivibile.

Le parole di Ahona, per quanto piene di emozione, non erano servite a rendere davvero quanto il cielo sembrasse diverso, quanto le rigogliose foreste paressero avere una voce propria tanta era la gloria con cui svettavano alte, e le notti stellate? Incredibili. 

Quando Ganyen aveva attraversato il portale a casa sua era mezzanotte, mentre a Ghania era mezzogiorno. Era stato abbagliato dalla lucentezza del sole, la bellezza delle guglie di Vorusia in lontananza e l'aria fresca che gli aveva riempito i polmoni era talmente pulita che per la prima parte della giornata aveva avuto difficoltà a respirare abituato com'era allo smog del suo mondo.

Ma il cielo che lo aveva accolto la notte, quello lo aveva davvero lasciato senza fiato. Avendo vissuto tutta la sua vita in città, salvo brevi viaggi in luoghi comunque altrettanto pieni di inquinamento luminoso, per lui il cielo era una vaga macchia scura punteggiato qua e là da rade stelle e luci intermittenti di aerei e satelliti. Nel regno magico era stato come vederlo per la prima volta, e sebbene non l'avrebbe mai ammesso era più che sicuro di aver asciugato più di una lacrima dai suoi occhi quella notte.

Le prime giornate trascorsero tranquille. Ahona aveva messo alcuni tra i suoi libri preferiti nel bagaglio che gli aveva preparato e il ragazzo si dedicò alla lettura e alla meditazione aspettando paziente che il suo maestro lo raggiungesse.

Cercò di placare l'ansia della solitudine il più a lungo possibile, ma mentre il sole calava sul quarto giorno che aveva trascorso da solo l'angoscia cominciò ad attanagliarlo.

Ahona era stato chiaro. Doveva aspettarlo per sette giorni, e se all'alba dell'ottavo giorno non avesse ancora avuto sue notizie doveva entrare da solo in città e tenere gli occhi aperti per trovare i membri della ribellione. Loro avrebbero saputo cosa fare.

Grazie ai libri che aveva letto Ganyen sapeva benissimo come funzionavano le cose in quel luogo.

Per tutti gli anni in cui era esistito il regno di Ghania vi era stato un Alto Sovrano seduto sull'Alto Trono a Vorusia e una fazione di ribelli che gli si opponeva.

Puntualmente alla fine la fazione di ribelli riusciva a prendere il sopravvento e salire all'Alto Trono, e la fazione che fino a quel momento aveva regnato si riorganizzava formando la ribellione. Andavano avanti così scambiandosi di posto da centinaia di anni, al punto che nessuno si ricordava chi fosse stato originariamente a regnare.

In quel momento il Trono era nelle mani di re Neuna. La sua fazione aveva preso il potere dopo il regno più lungo mai registrato nei libri di storia di Ghania e manteneva una presa salda grazie a una corte di uomini e donne malvagi tanto quanto lo era il re e pronti ad obbedire a ogni suo capriccio, i cui poteri erano alimentati da un mago più che lieto di fornire il suo potere magico per mantenerli al sicuro.

La ribellione, capeggiata da Ahona e da un uomo di nome Biqua, aveva da tempo capito che l'unico modo per spodestare il re era eliminare il mago che lo supportava, e da allora mentre il re e i suoi uomini si applicavano per distruggere tutto ciò che di bello c'era a Ghania in nome del progresso, nella città di Vorusia la resistenza imperversava selvaggia cercando un modo di raggiungere il mago ed eliminarlo.

Una volta eliminate le fondamenta del potere del re, riprendersi l'Alto Trono sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi.

Ganyen si ripeteva quelle parole giorno e notte, voleva avere il suo compito ben chiaro in testa, non aveva spazio per esitare, non aveva spazio per distrarsi, e sebbene sapesse che non aveva spazio neanche per la paura l'assenza di Ahona cominciava a pesare.

Poteva aver studiato la magia, poteva aver letto tutto quello che aveva a disposizione e poteva conoscere bene la geografia del luogo, ma quella era tutta teoria. In pratica si trovava da solo in un regno di cui fino a sei mesi prima ignorava completamente l'esistenza dove perfino i cespugli potevano attaccare i passanti di propria volontà.

Il ragazzo sapeva perfettamente che gli sarebbe bastato usare di nuovo la chiave del portale per tornare a casa, ma si rifiutava categoricamente anche solo di pensarci. Aveva una missione da compiere e un futuro di avventure davanti, nonché tutta l'intenzione di dimostrarsi degno della fiducia che Ahona aveva riposto in lui.

In quello stato di determinazione mista a momenti di pura ansia Ganyen lasciò passare il quinto, il sesto e in fine il settimo giorno.

Il maestro lo aveva preparato. Gli aveva detto di avere molti uomini del re alle calcagna in quanto capo della ribellione e che raggiungerlo avrebbe potuto rivelarsi complicato, ma lui aveva sia sottovalutato la gravità della situazione che sopravvalutato le capacità dell'uomo. Gli sembrò fin troppo chiaro quando all'alba dell'ottavo giorno, svegliandosi da solo e con ormai solo un paio di giorni di provviste rimaste, capì che la peggiore delle ipotesi si era avverata.

Doveva avviarsi da solo, e così fece. Con espressione decisa raccogliendo tutto quello che gli era rimasto dopo aver indossato degli abiti da vorusiano si incamminò in direzione delle mura della città.

La suola degli stivali gli faceva male ai piedi, il tessuto grezzo degli abiti gli irritava la pelle e il bagaglio gli pesava sulle spalle, ma nonostante questo si fermò solo brevemente per bere, gli occhi fissi sulla città davanti a lui e oltre, verso la sua meta finale, il palazzo del re.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sento davvero una persona orribile. Prima riuscivo a postare con regolarità, ma da quando a lavoro mi hanno cambiato tutti gli orari non riesco più a trovare il tempo e le energie di andare avanti. Ma siccome odio lasciare le cose in sospeso ho tutte le intenzioni di terminare la storia e finire di postarla entro il 31 Dicembre, spero quindi che continuerete a seguirmi in questo rush finale!


	5. Capitolo Quinto

Dire che la situazione era precipitata velocemente era un eufemismo. 

Ganyen guardò le spade e le lance che gli venivano puntate contro nella penombra della catapecchia in cui era entrato e cercò di capire quando esattamente le cose avevano preso una piega sbagliata. 

Il ragazzo era entrato in città senza problemi, aveva trovato una tranquilla locanda in cui sistemarsi grazie ai soldi che Ahona aveva previdentemente incluso nel suo bagaglio e si era quindi messo ad esplorare con circospezione le strade di Vorusia sperando di sembrare uno dei tanti viandanti di passaggio. 

Era riuscito a non dare nell'occhio per tutto ciò che rimaneva del giorno e fino a dopo la colazione del mattino seguente, poi grazie a un incantesimo aveva sentito una coppia di uomini qualche tavolo più indietro sussurrare tra loro il nome di Biqua, e aveva sobbalzato talmente forte sulla sedia che i due lo avevano notato. 

Gli uomini erano usciti dalla locanda poco dopo per poi incamminarsi tra i vicoli della città, e lui li aveva seguiti sperando di non essere notato. 

In silenzio li aveva pedinati fino a che non li aveva visti fermarsi in una strada talmente stretta da non essere neanche lastricata a parlare con una sporca e scarmigliata mendicante di circa otto anni, la quale aveva intascato la lettera che uno dei due le aveva passato ed era corsa via. 

Ottimo, aveva pensato Ganyen. Seguire una bambina sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi, e prenderle quella lettera altrettanto! 

Seguì la piccola mentre zigzagava tra cumuli di rifiuti, mendicanti addormentati, guardie annoiate e cittadini che si affrettavano per la loro strada a tratti quasi correndo. Un paio di volte temette di averla persa, bassa com'era, ma entrambe le volte era riuscito a ritrovarla, fino a che non l'aveva vista sparire oltre alla porta quasi scardinata di una vecchia catapecchia. 

Ganyen aveva aperto con lentezza esasperante la porta e sbirciato dentro, aveva fatto qualche passo incerto nella stanza che gli appariva completamente vuota, e un attimo dopo tutto quello che aveva potuto fare era stato alzare le mani in segno di resa mentre una dozzina di armi di vario tipo gli venivano puntate addosso da tutte le direzioni. 

Quando gli occhi si abituarono alla scarsa luce riconobbe i due uomini che aveva seguito fuori dalla locanda e anche la bambina che lo aveva condotto alla catapecchia. 

"Cosa stai cercando, forestiero? Parla subito o non avrai altre occasioni." Una voce di donna lo fece trasalire, e lui si affrettò a rispondere buttando all'aria tutta la cautela che aveva. 

"Biqua. Sto cercando Biqua." Rispose, a voce alta. 

"Come conosci quel nome?" Le lame sembravano farsi più vicine ad ogni respiro, e Ganyen cominciava davvero a temere per la sua vita. 

"Ahona mi ha detto di rivolgermi a lui. Che lo avrei trovato qui a Vorusia!" Esclamò, preparandosi a lanciare un incantesimo per provare a fuggire. 

L'atmosfera, però, parve cambiare drasticamente dopo le sue parole. 

"Sta mentendo. Uccidiamolo." Sibilò una voce. 

"Come fa a conoscere quel nome?" Fece eco un'altra. 

"Nessuno si muova!" La donna parlò nuovamente, imperiosa, ma qualcosa nel suo tono suonava leggermente diverso. 

"Come conosci quel nome?" Gli chiese quindi lei, premendo con la spada giusto all'altezza dei suoi reni. 

Il ragazzo, che non aveva mai avuto a che fare con nessuna arma da taglio, balbettò per un attimo prima di riuscire a trovare le parole che gli servivano. 

"Lui è venuto a cercarmi. Mi ha portato qui per essere d'aiuto ma non è riuscito a raggiungermi. Ha detto che dovevo mostrare la pietra coi triangoli a intrecciati a Biqua, che lui avrebbe capito." Spiegò, parlando sempre più in fretta nella speranza che le sue parole riuscissero in qualche modo a salvarlo. 

"Fammi vedere questa pietra, ragazzo." Ordinò un uomo che fino a quel momento era rimasto nell'ombra, talmente immobile che non lo aveva visto. 

Al suono della sua voce molte delle armi puntate addosso a Ganyen si ritrassero, i proprietari delle stesse stupiti quanto lui dalla comparsa dell'uomo. 

Lentamente, il ragazzo infilò la mano tra le pieghe degli abiti tenendo l'altra bene in vista come aveva visto fare in migliaia di film polizieschi e quando recuperò la pietra la allungò in direzione dell'uomo, il quale si fece avanti e la studiò con attenzione. 

"Dunque c'è riuscito! Ti ha trovato!" Le parole furono un soffio tra le labbra dell'uomo, ma vennero ripetute da tutti quelli che lo circondavano con sempre maggiore entusiasmo, fino a che un coro di "Lo ha trovato!" non riempì le orecchie del giovane. 

Se sembravano così contenti perché non abbassavano del tutto le armi? 

La risposta arrivò talmente veloce che Ganyen non ebbe il tempo di stupirsi. Di colpo si ritrovò attorniato da gente festante che lo spingeva verso una botola ben nascosta tra le assi del pavimento con tanto entusiasmo da farlo inciampare più volte. 

Il continuo cambio di situazione non aiutava per niente il ragazzo, che ora cercava di capire dove lo stessero conducendo dopo averlo attirato in trappola e accerchiato con delle armi. Era tanto confuso che l'incantesimo che gli permetteva di capire e parlare la lingua di Ghania si affievoliva e tornava a rinforzarsi come il segnale della sua vecchia tv durante un temporale, rendendogli impossibile capire a pieno cosa stesse succedendo. 

Venne condotto per una lunga serie di tunnel sotterranei che scendevano in profondità per poi risalire bruscamente per un tempo che gli parve interminabile. 

In realtà, come avrebbe scoperto nei giorni successivi, aveva camminato per poco più di venti minuti, ma spaventato e confuso non era riuscito a rendersene conto. 

Fu solo quando si ritrovò seduto davanti a una sgangherata tavola fatta di assi di legno, su un altrettanto sgangherata sedia, in una stanza dal soffitto alto e dai muri di pietra illuminata unicamente da numerose torce, che fu in grado di ritornare padrone di sé stesso. 

Davanti a lui sedeva l'uomo che gli aveva chiesto di mostrargli la pietra e che si era presentato come Biqua, il capo dei ribelli. Al suo fianco sedeva la donna che lo aveva preso in trappola, Eza, che lo scrutava apertamente con un misto di incredulità e dubbio per niente lusinghieri. 

Niepi, l'uomo più basso che Ganyen avesse mai visto, si era unito a loro portando un vassoio carico di cibo e una caraffa d'acqua gelida che il ragazzo accettò con gratitudine. 

Quando vide che si era calmato e che il suo sguardo aveva cominciato a vagare per la stanza, Biqua cominciò a fargli delle domande. 

Dapprima volle sapere chi era, da dove veniva e come aveva incontrato Ahona. Poi cominciò a fare domande più specifiche, e quando Ganyen si rese conto che stava essendo sottoposto a un interrogatorio in piena regola l'uomo non cercò di negarlo. 

In quanto ribelli la loro vita era costantemente a rischio. Dovevano essere cauti, gli spiegò, e il ragazzo finì di rispondere docilmente a tutte le domande dell'uomo, che alla fine si disse soddisfatto. 

"Da quando Ahona è partito abbiamo temuto il peggio. Ci aveva detto che sarebbe andato a cercare qualcuno che fosse in grado di contrastare il potere del mago del re, ma non ci ha più contattati da allora." Spiegò Biqua, con tono pacato nonostante il dubbio fosse chiaro nei suoi occhi. 

"Credevamo fosse morto." Aggiunse Eza, abbassando lo sguardo come se si vergognasse ad ammetterlo. 

"Abbiamo continuato a fare del nostro meglio, ma senza Ahona non abbiamo nessuno tra noi davvero abile con la magia, e contrastare il re che ha al suo servizio un'intera corte di maghi e guerrieri esperti, che a loro volta attingono la forza da un mago incredibilmente potente è diventato impossibile. Non voglio mentirti, credevamo fosse giunta la fine per noi." Svelò Biqua. 

"Vi avevo detto che non ci avrebbe abbandonati! Ahona è sempre stato un passo avanti a tutti!" Esclamò Niepi, i cui occhi a contrasto con quelli degli altri due brillavano di gioia. 

"Ed anche questa volta hai avuto ragione, Niepi." Ammise Biqua, permettendo finalmente alle sue labbra di distendersi in un sorriso. 

Ganyen aspettò che il silenzio calasse prima di intervenire. 

"So bene che vedere uno straniero piombare tra voi dal nulla può sembrare strano, magari vi state chiedendo perché voglia aiutarvi nonostante questa non fosse in origine la mia battaglia, e se devo essere onesto all'inizio non era chiaro neanche a me." Esordì, soppesando bene le parole. "Vedevo come Ahona mi parlava di Ghania, sentivo che per la prima volta qualcuno aveva davvero bisogno di me e all'inizio mi sono lasciato trasportare. Solo quando sono arrivato qui ho davvero capito. Questa terra mi stava chiamando, io sono nato per riportare la pace su Ghania e liberarla da chi vuole distruggere tutto ciò che la rende bella. Potrà non essere stato il mio pensiero all'inizio ma è ciò che sento adesso. Lasciate che combatta con voi." 

Le sue parole lasciarono i tre a bocca aperta. Mai avevano visto tanta determinazione in un ragazzo così giovane e mai avevano sentito parole tanto accorate uscire dalla bocca di qualcuno che non fosse già loro compagno nella ribellione. 

Il sorriso di Niepi ormai andava da un orecchio all'altro. Quello di Eza sbocciò come un fiore in primavera e persino Biqua si lasciò contagiare dalla speranza. 

"Sembra proprio che la ruota abbia ricominciato a girare, Biqua." Esclamò la donna, girandosi verso il capo. "Prima veniamo a scoprire che Neuna è scomparso e l'Alto Trono è privo di protezione. Poi Ahona riesce a inviarci questo giovane mago. Magari entro breve anche lui sarà di ritorno, possiamo finalmente preparare la nostra offensiva!" 

"Uccidere il mago che offre il suo potere al re e ai suoi nobili. È per questo che Ahona mi ha mandato qui." Rivelò Ganyen, sporgendosi sul tavolo a per guardare il capo della ribellione dritto negli occhi. "E io sono pronto." 

Per interminabili momenti Biqua ricambiò quello sguardo, sondandolo fino ai suoi recessi più profondi. 

"Allora faremo bene a prepararci anche noi." Sentenziò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come ho già accennato, non amo lasciare le cose in sospeso, quindi avevo l'intenzione di finire la storia entro la fine dell'anno e... ci sono riuscita! I capitoli sono tutti pronti, vanno solo riletti e sistemati, quindi entro il 31 avrete tutti i capitoli! Grazie a chi ha seguito fin qui e chi vorrà tenere compagnia a Gabriel negli ultimi tre capitoli della storia :3


	6. Capitolo Sesto

Ganyen non ci aveva messo molto a imparare ad orientarsi all'interno della fortezza sotterranea dei ribelli.

Aveva imparato a raggiungere, partendo dalla stanza che gli avevano assegnato, ogni luogo importante. La sala delle riunioni, dove passava gran parte del suo tempo, la sala da pranzo, la via per le strade di Vorusia, dove andava ogni tanto a respirare un po' d'aria fresca e la biblioteca dove amava recarsi a leggere durante il poco tempo libero che gli restava.

Ovunque andasse era seguito dalla silenziosa Alime, la bambina che lo aveva attirato in trappola il primo giorno.

Una delle donne che facevano parte della corte del re le aveva fatto tagliare la lingua quando la piccola aveva deriso il suo cagnolino da compagnia definendolo un topo, e da allora era diventata una delle spie più determinate della ribellione.

Nessuno prestava attenzione a una bambina sporca e logora, e le sue orecchie funzionavano alla perfezione. Comunicava in un linguaggio fatto di gesti che tutti i ribelli avevano imparato a interpretare, ma che metteva ancora il giovane Ganyen in difficoltà. L'ultima volta aveva confuso il gesto per "latrina" con il gesto per "sgabuzzino" con risultati a dir poco disastrosi.

Il ragazzo era appena rientrato nella sua stanza per godersi un po' di meritato riposo quando si accorse che qualcosa non andava.

Un bagliore argenteo proveniva dal bacile di ceramica pieno d'acqua che teneva vicino al letto e si rifletteva sul tetto nell'oscurità della camera illuminata solo da una misera candela.

Con circospezione si avvicinò alla fonte del bagliore, e quasi lanciò un urlo quando vide un viso estremamente familiare che galleggiava nell'acqua.

"Ahona?" Esclamò, a metà tra lo stupito e il sollevato.

"Ganyen! Riesci a sentirmi?" Rispose l'uomo in un soffio.

Sembrava nervoso, continuava a guardarsi le spalle e anche attraverso il velo d'acqua le profonde occhiaie che gli circondavano gli occhi erano ben visibili.

"Certo, aspetta solo un minuto, vado a chiamare gli altri!"

"No!" L'urgenza nella voce di Ahona lo fermò all'istante. "Non c'è tempo, mi stanno seguendo e tu devi ascoltarmi."

Preoccupato il ragazzo annuì, fissando immobile il viso nell'acqua.

"Ti ascolto." Lo incitò.

"Re Neuna non è andato da nessuna parte. Si nasconde all'interno del castello sperando che non vederlo spinga la ribellione a fare qualche mossa azzardata." Rivelò Ahona parlando veloce.

"Come temeva Biqua. Non faremmo nulla, non temere." Lo rassicurò Ganyen, serio.

Il viso nell'acqua annuì, un movimento a dir poco strano quando non c'era anche il resto del corpo in vista.

"Dovete aspettare. Alla prossima luna piena il re ha intenzione di dare una festa danzante. Quella sarà l'occasione perfetta." Spiegò Ahona, parlando sempre più veloce. "Aprirà il castello a tutti gli invitati, cuochi, sguatteri, saltimbanchi e cantastorie. Nascondersi tra le loro fila non sarà difficile."

Come incantato, Ganyen annuì.

"Tu dovrai andare. Sai cosa devi fare. Spero di essere di ritorno prima di allora." 

"Hai bisogno di aiuto?" Chiese Ganyen veloce, notando come l'immagine dell'uomo si andava affievolendo. "Se mi dici dove sei-"

"No ragazzo, è il regno di Ghania ad aver bisogno di aiuto." Sentenziò Ahona, prima di sparire del tutto dall'acqua del bacile.

Ancora come ipnotizzato, Ganyen si accasciò sul letto. Quella conversazione l'aveva scosso, il suo maestro era in pericolo e il desiderio di mollare tutto e correre da lui era forte, eppure sapeva che la sua presenza era ancora più fondamentale a Vorusia.

Per un attimo rimase completamente immobile, avvertendo la consapevolezza quasi come un peso fisico che affondava nella sua mente, poi scattò in piedi e prima di rendersene conto era già a metà strada verso la sala delle riunioni dove sperava di trovare Biqua ed Eza.

I due alzarono la testa di scatto, stupiti dal vederlo entrare senza neanche bussare nella sala, ma la luce che gli videro negli occhi li fermò prima che potessero dire qualunque cosa.

Era chiaro che era successo qualcosa, per loro come per gli altri occupanti della stanza.

"Mi ha contattato Ahona." Esclamò semplicemente Ganyen, con gravità.

Immediatamente intorno a lui fu come se la stanza esplodesse. Tutti gli occupanti iniziarono a parlare all'unisono, chi tempestandolo di domande e chi chiedendosi ad alta voce cosa stesse succedendo. Una fiaccola cadde dalle mani di un uomo e si spense, gettando la stanza nella penombra resa ancora più soffocante dal fracasso.

"Silenzio!" Biqua dovette alzare la voce per riportare la calma tra i presenti, e non con una certa difficoltà. Dopo qualche minuto di trambusto Ganyen fu messo a sedere allo sgangherato tavolo e con addosso il peso di una decina di sguardi inquieti riferì la conversazione avuta con Ahona attraverso il suo catino.

"Ho detto migliaia di volte che dovremmo tenere una tinozza anche qui dentro!" Sbottò Eza, lanciando un'occhiata a Biqua.

"Così che chiunque possa spiarci?" Chiese l'uomo, mettendola a tacere con un gesto della mano senza mai smettere di scrutare Ganyen. Alla fine parve decidere che quello che gli aveva raccontato era affidabile, perché si avvicinò un logoro pezzo di pergamena e un calamo.

"La prossima luna piena è tra sedici giorni. Dobbiamo escogitare un piano impeccabile entro sta sera se vogliamo avere il tempo di prepararci a dovere."

"Vogliamo davvero correre il rischio?" Chiese Niepi, avvicinandosi cauto al tavolo. "Una festa danzante sembra una mossa azzardata persino per il re."

"Probabilmente il vecchio pazzo vuole solo ostentare il suo non aver paura di noi." Commentò Eza, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

"Dovrebbe averne." Rispose semplicemente il capo, ora concentrato sulle parole che andava scrivendo con lentezza.

"Ahona ha detto che dovremmo nasconderci tra gli sguatteri e i saltimbanchi. Qualche idea su come fare?" Chiese Ganyen, che aveva imparato fin troppo in fretta a non interrompere mai Biqua quando scriveva.

"Molti di noi sono sguatteri e saltimbanchi, ragazzo. Sarà più facile di quanto non credi." Lo informò Eza, con un mezzo ghigno.

"Dovremo trovare a Ganyen degli abiti adatti. Quelli che possiede sono troppo vistosi." Osservò Niepi. "Sicuramente al castello ne troverò di adatti."

"Al castello?" Per la prima volta, Ganyen si rese conto di non avere idea di cosa facessero davvero quelle persone quando non erano impegnate a tramare un colpo di stato nascosti sotto la città.

"Niepi è il servitore personale del Duca Aulerant, cugino di secondo grado della Regina." Spiegò Eza. "Alime abita con sua nonna, cuoca al castello e mio marito è uno stalliere, sempre al castello reale."

Il ragazzo rimase a bocca aperta per svariati momenti, prima di scuotere la testa ed annuire.

"Sarà un gioco da ragazzi chiedere se c'è un posto nelle cucine per il fratello del marito di mia sorella o qualcosa del genere." Lo rassicurò Niepi. "Qualche moneta in più fa comodo a tutti di questi tempi."

Mentre loro parlavano, Biqua terminò di scrivere quello che aveva in mente e porse il foglio scritto con la sua ormai familiare calligrafia tremolante a Ganyen. 

"Cosa ne pensi, mago?" Chiese.

Dopo un'attenta lettura, il ragazzo sorrise.

"Penso che sarà un vero piacere lavorare con voi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci arrivati alla parte finale! Gli ultimi due capitoli vi separano dal destino finale del Regno di Ghania! Non speravo che sareste rimasti in così tanti a seguirlo dopo la lunga interruzione, mi scende una mezza lacrimuccia ><  
> Ne approfitto per augurare a tutti voi lettori un buon Natale! Al prossimo capitolo!


	7. Capitolo Settimo

"Sarà un vero piacere lavorare con voi." Si ripeté a denti stretti Ganyen per la millesima volta, mentre raschiava con tutta l'energia che aveva in corpo il fondo dell'ennesimo disgustoso pentolone nella lercia cucina del castello reale.

Era la sera della festa danzante al castello, e il ragazzo aveva capito che tutto il loro piano era stato assolutamente inutile. Sarebbe bastato far entrare il mago del re in cucina per farlo morire di tetano, o peste, o una qualsiasi altra malattia innominabile i cui batteri erano sicuramente intenti a prolificare nella sporcizia in cui era immerso fino ai gomiti.

"Ehi! Raschia più forte ragazzino!" Lo sgridò uno dei cuochi, e di nuovo lui dovette sforzarsi di non rispondere a tono.

Della sua avventura a Ghania fino a quel momento, quella si stava dimostrando la parte più difficile.

Dall'altro lato della grande stanza vedeva Louk, suo compagno della ribellione, impegnato a tagliare verdure come se ne andasse della sua vita, e da come lo guardava uno dei cuochi era molto probabilmente così.

Il ragazzo continuò a strofinare pentoloni e paioli per quelle che gli parvero ore interminabili. L'aver assunto l'aspetto di un ragazzino di dieci anni per destare ancora meno sospetti era parsa a tutti un'ottima idea inizialmente, ma in quel momento Ganyen pensava solo che avere le braccia un po' più lunghe non sarebbe stato male.

Quando la voce di Niepi risuonò nelle cucine quasi non se ne rese conto tanto era impegnato.

"Ho bisogno di un paio di ragazzi di sopra. Ordini del Duca." Esclamò con tono autoritario. Evidentemente era piuttosto conosciuto nelle cucine, perché nessuno obiettò.

Il cuoco gli indicò un paio di ragazzini che stavano asciugando una pila di piatti ma lui scosse la testa e indicò Ganyen e Louk, ma il cuoco scosse la testa a sua volta. Dopo una breve discussione tra i due per la maggior parte sommersa dal cozzare di stoviglie Ganyen e uno dei ragazzini uscirono dalle cucine mentre Louk restava ad affettare verdure, uno sguardo angosciato in volto.

Ed ecco che in meno di un attimo tutto il loro piano era andato all'aria.

Ganyen cercò di dire qualcosa a Niepi ma venne completamente ignorato.

"Tu. La Duchessa Sorlois ha bisogno di qualcuno che si prenda cura del suo cane quando apriranno le danze. Va da lei." Disse, spedendo il ragazzino sconosciuto lungo una strada e imboccandone un'altra con Ganyen al seguito.

"Andiamo, non fare rumore." Bisbigliò quindi, lanciando un sorriso tirato a Ganyen.

In perfetto silenzio i due iniziarono ad addentrarsi nel castello. La conoscenza di Niepi delle infinite sale e corridoi si rivelò fondamentale, in quanto il mago da solo si sarebbe perso dopo i primi minuti.

Incontrarono diversi manipoli di guardie impegnate nella loro regolare ronda, e ogni volta il servitore del Duca concentrava tutta la sua attenzione sul ragazzo e cominciava a impartirgli ordini con una serietà quasi inquietante.

"Qualsiasi cosa succeda, le scarpette della contessina sono la tua assoluta priorità. Sai cosa vuol dire questa parola? Priorità!" Scandì, per poi scambiare uno sguardo esasperato con una delle guardie che si allontanò sghignazzando.

Nonostante nella ribellione il suo compito principale fosse quello di portare da mangiare a Biqua ed Eza e controllare che tutte le caraffe fossero ben piene, fuori dai tunnel Niepi era probabilmente la loro pedina di maggior valore. Persino Ganyen era inutile finché non fosse riuscito ad arrivare davanti al mago del re.

"Come mai il mago non è al banchetto con tutti gli altri?" Bisbigliò Ganyen, dopo essersi assicurato che non ci fosse nessuno nel corridoio che stavano attraversando.

"Perché il suo compito è quello di fornire costantemente energia al Re e ai suoi servi, quindi non può lasciare la stanza in cui si trova. Ma anche se fosse così probabilmente il re lo terrebbe sotto stretta sorveglianza. Senza il suo potere il suo regno sarebbe più fragile di un castello di carte." Rispose Niepi, conducendolo per l'ennesimo interminabile corridoio. 

Erano scesi molto in profondità, ormai tutte le sale e i corridoi che attraversavano erano privi di finestre, illuminati solo da maestosi candelabri e grossi bracieri.

Camminare senza un punto di riferimento metteva sempre Ganyen in difficoltà, e anche questa volta il ragazzo si rese conto che si erano finalmente fermati solo quando andò a sbattere contro l'altro, immobile davanti a una grossa porta di legno rinforzata.

"Oltre questa porta ci sono le stanze del mago. Non sono mai andato oltre, ma la strada non dovrebbe essere troppo complicata. Ho bisogno che tu apra la serratura però." Spiegò Niepi, facendosi da parte.

Annuendo, Ganyen si fece avanti. Finalmente qualcosa che richiedeva il suo intervento.

Per prima cosa lasciò cadere l'incantesimo che lo faceva assomigliare a un bambino, perché non era ancora in grado di utilizzare due incantesimi contemporaneamente. Quindi si concentrò sulla serratura e in un batter d'occhio la porta si aprì davanti a loro mostrando solo un pozzo di oscurità.

Una lunga scalinata di pietra scendeva a perdita d'occhio senza neanche una luce.

I due si lanciarono un'occhiata incerta, e questa volta fu Ganyen a fare il primo passo, ma Niepi lo fermò.

"Prendi questo. L'ho preso a una delle guardie." Gli disse, porgendogli un lungo pugnale dalla lama decorata di minuscole scritte, indecifrabili nella penombra. 

Il mago lo ringraziò e riprese ad avanzare stringendo forte l'elsa del pugnale e muovendosi con cautela.

Non avendo altri punti di riferimento Ganyen cominciò a contare i gradini che scendeva. Con sua grande sorpresa arrivato a cinquanta scoprì che la scalinata era finita. Vedeva un vago bagliore alle loro spalle, da dove erano venuti, e una flebile luce dritto davanti a loro. Senza esitare il ragazzo si incamminò.

Man mano che si avvicinava i suoi occhi coglievano sempre più dettagli.

La luce era quella della luna, che arrivava da un profondo pozzo aperto nel soffitto. Si trovavano in una grossa stanza circolare completamente vuota se non per dei segni indistinguibili tracciati sul pavimento e un uomo, seduto su una sedia esattamente sotto il pozzo di luce lunare.

"È la tua occasione!" Gli bisbigliò Niepi all'orecchio, e Ganyen non perse un attimo del suo tempo. 

Si avvicinò senza fare il minimo rumore, guardò la schiena dell'uomo ancora immobile sulla sedia, ringraziò che avesse scelto proprio quel momento per farsi un pisolino e, sollevato il coltello, lo affondò tra il collo e la spalla dell'uomo che si accasciò senza emettere un suono.

Fu allora che il terreno cominciò a tremare.

Ganyen si guardò intorno per cercare di capire cosa stesse succedendo, ma si rese conto troppo tardi delle mura che erano sorte dal pavimento, intrappolandolo di fatto in una cella circolare con una porta fatta di spesse sbarre di metallo.

Ora il mago del re era morto, ma lui era in trappola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimo capitolo! Si vede la fine! Voi la vedete? Chissà cosa succederà al povero Gabriel!  
> Il prossimo capitolo il 31 Dicembre! Tenete duro ><


	8. Capitolo Ottavo

"Niepi?"

Nessuna risposta.

Ganyen cominciò a pensare di non essere l'unico ad essere finito in trappola.

Cercò di pulirsi la mano sporca di sangue sui pantaloni mentre pensava a una soluzione. Sicuramente conosceva un incantesimo che lo avrebbe tirato fuori di lì ma in quel momento, intrappolato col cadavere del mago che aveva appena ucciso a pochi passi da lui, aveva difficoltà a pensare.

Magari il vecchio mago poteva avere addosso la chiave per aprire la porta? 

Controvoglia si avvicinò al cadavere e fece per girarlo, quando si rese conto che qualcosa non andava.

Ahona e Biqua gli avevano detto che il mago del re era un giovane volenteroso, eppure quello steso a terra davanti a lui era un vecchio coi capelli bianchi e la pelle macchiata dagli anni. Qualcosa non andava.

Quando di colpo le luci –luminose luci elettriche- si accesero il ragazzo si trovò a schermarsi gli occhi, abbagliato. Lentamente tornò a vedere, e il sollievo che lo riempì fu indescrivibile quando vide l'uomo che aveva davanti.

"Ahona! Stai bene! Per fortuna! Aiutami, presto!" Esclamò, avvicinandosi alle sbarre.

"Ahona è morto mesi fa. L'ho ucciso io." Rispose l'uomo. "Ho gettato il suo corpo in una fornace, sono venuto a prendere te e sono riuscito a farti arrivare esattamente dove avevo bisogno che tu fossi. Le mie congratulazioni ragazzo. Potrei ordinarti di inchinarti al tuo re, ma non ho mai amato le formalità."

Nel sentire quelle parole, Ganyen rimase immobile, il sorriso di sollievo congelato in volto.

"Ottimo lavoro anche a te, Niepi. Ora torna di sopra, il Duca ha bisogno di te." Continuò l'uomo che a quanto pare non era Ahona e non lo era mai stato.

"Certamente, vostra altezza." Rispose Niepi, prima di avviarsi verso le scale senza neanche lanciare un ultimo sguardo a Ganyen.

"Che vuol dire tutto questo? Mi hai mentito?" Riuscì a dire il ragazzo, assistendo incredulo alla scena da dietro le sbarre.

"Meno di quanto avrei creduto necessario." Rispose re Neuna, senza cambiare espressione. Sembrava essere in grado di mostrare unicamente un pacato sorriso di cortesia che non raggiungeva neanche lontanamente i freddi occhi penetranti. "Lascia che ti spieghi."

Ganyen scosse la testa preda di mille emozioni. Paura, angoscia, anche un crescente senso di nausea, ma l'uomo cominciò a parlare comunque.

"Nel nostro mondo il mio nome è Norman Hale. Quando avevo dodici anni la mia famiglia è stata uccisa e io sono stato rapito da un gruppo di ribelli agli ordini di Ahona. Aveva previsto che in quel luogo sarebbe nato un potente mago che avrebbe portato la ribellione a riprendersi l'Alto Trono di Ghania. Ha quindi pensato che torturarmi finché non avessi imparato la magia sarebbe stata l'idea migliore, senza rendersi conto di aver sbagliato a interpretare la profezia. Il mago di cui parlava eri tu, non io."

Il ragazzo scosse forte la testa. Non voleva ascoltare quelle parole, ma non riusciva neanche a smettere.

"Mi ha insegnato la magia, ma non sono mai diventato un mago davvero potente. Non era nel mio destino. Fortunatamente però sono diventato un uomo intelligente. Sono sfuggito alla ribellione, mi sono infiltrato nel castello reale e ho guadagnato la fiducia del re fino ad arrivare al punto di sposare sua figlia. Se quei pazzi pensavano che li avrei portati fuori dai loro tunnel per far sedere quel buzzurro di Biqua sull'Alto Trono dopo che avevano ucciso la mia famiglia si sbagliavano di grosso."

"Ahona ha cercato di affrontarmi. Era sicuro che avrebbe vinto, lui era un mago così potente e io non lo sono mai stato! Ma lo sapevo anche io, quindi mi sono procurato una pistola dal nostro mondo e gli ho sparato un colpo in testa."

Più Neuna andava avanti nel suo racconto, più Ganyen sentiva una fredda disperazione impossessarsi del suo corpo.

"Purtroppo però non basta la scienza quando vuoi governare un mondo fatto di magia. Quindi ho dovuto trovare il modo per alimentare la magia mia e dei miei fedeli seguaci così da poter tenere testa a quei fastidiosi ribelli. I volontari non sono mai mancati, come il povero Namur, di cui hai gentilmente terminato l'esistenza pochi minuti fa, ma si esauriscono troppo in fretta, il loro potere non è abbastanza. Così sono tornato alle profezie." 

Quello fu il primo vero movimento che l'uomo fece, tirando fuori dalla tasca la pagina spiegazzata di un vecchio libro che il ragazzo riconobbe subito. Era una delle pagine mancanti del primo libro che gli aveva dato.

"La fonte del potere di un re nascerà sempre dove il re è nato." Lesse l'uomo ad alta voce, e finalmente un'espressione diversa dalle precedenti gli si dipinse in volto, ma non fu per nulla piacevole.

"Non mi dispiace tornare nel nostro mondo una volta ogni tanto, soprattutto per procurarmi della nuova tecnologia da far analizzare ai miei inventori. È stato in uno di quei viaggi che ti ho notato, e ho capito che la fonte del mio potere eri tu, dovevo solo fare in modo di portarti esattamente dove sei. Vedi, la Cella di Estrazione funziona solo se il mago vi entra di sua spontanea volontà. Io ne ho anche approfittato per dare qualche falsa speranza ai ribelli. Ho preso due piccioni con una fava, non lo trovi geniale? Neuna vuol dire proprio 'colui che porta speranza', ma essendo un uomo d'affari quello che porto con me non lo abbandono per strada."

Per un attimo calò un silenzio rotto solo dal respiro affannato di Ganyen, che si sentiva sull'orlo di una crisi di pianto isterico, cosa che non gli succedeva da quando aveva tredici anni. Aveva creduto in quell'uomo. Aveva creduto che il suo destino sarebbe stato diverso, migliore! Che ad attenderlo c'erano ormai solo avventure e libertà. E invece aveva inseguito la sua condanna per tutto quel tempo.

"Hai capito adesso cosa succederà?" Chiese Neuna, con la stessa espressione paziente che aveva quando gli insegnava la magia.

"Biqua e gli altri verranno a salvarmi." Rispose Ganyen, la voce strozzata, in un disperato tentativo di mostrarsi forte e sicuro di sé.

"Tutti i ribelli infiltrati al castello sono stati arrestati e quelli rimasti alla vostra base stanno avendo a che fare col mio esercito. Tenere Niepi tra di voi tanto a lungo ha finalmente pagato."

"E allora sbrigati a uccidermi!" Esplose il ragazzo, in un ultimo lampo di coraggio.

Neuna rise. Rise davvero di cuore, come probabilmente non faceva da anni.

"Ucciderti? Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per portarti qui vivo? Neanche per sogno! Sei giovane e potente, resterai in questa cella e rifornirai il castello di energia magica per almeno trent'anni se tutto va bene!"

"Se pensi che resterò qui buono a lasciarti usare il mio potere ti sbagli di grosso!" 

Ganyen sentì la magia sorgere nel suo corpo e si preparò ad usarla. Era talmente pieno di rabbia e delusione che avrebbe probabilmente fatto esplodere quella maledetta cella e si sarebbe vendicato, avrebbe raso al suolo l'intero castello se necessario!

"Già, dimenticavo le catene!" Sbottò re Neuna, come se stesse parlando tra sé. 

L'uomo fece un gesto con la mano e una coppia di catene saettò fuori dal muro, agganciò Ganyen ai polsi e lo strattonò finché il ragazzo non fu immobilizzato con le braccia tese, la schiena rivolta alla porta della cella e i piedi che strisciavano nella pozza del sangue del mago Namur.

"Goditi la tua nuova stanza, Ganyen. Non è troppo asciutta quando piove, ma ti conviene metterti più comodo che puoi perché non andrai da nessuna parte. Mai più." Lo salutò il re, prima di girarsi e tornare su per le scale a godersi finalmente il banchetto che aveva organizzato per festeggiare quella che, lo sapeva già, sarebbe stata la sua vittoria.

Rimasto da solo, immobilizzato e furioso il giovane Ganyen, che al momento si sentiva molto più Gabriel di quanto non avesse mai fatto negli ultimi mesi, cercò di veicolare tutta la sua frustrazione per lanciare un incantesimo e liberarsi, ma la sua magia non rispondeva più.

Allora preda della più totale disperazione cominciò a urlare, sperando che qualcuno sentendolo venisse ad aiutarlo. Magari quelle del re erano menzogne e i ribelli erano ancora là fuori pronti a liberarlo.

Quando rimase senza voce cercò di nuovo di usare la magia, ma fu inutile.

Nonostante si sforzasse non riusciva a sentire un solo suono, tranne quello delle sue lacrime che colpivano il pavimento di pietra a ritmo irregolare.

Tutto quello in cui aveva creduto, il destino che si era sognato per così tante notti, tutto svanito in pochi minuti.

Finalmente, verso l'alba, sentì dei passi avvicinarsi e la porta della cella aprirsi, ma tutto quello che vide torcendo il collo fu una guardia che, controvoglia, trascinava fuori il cadavere del mago precedente e la sedia su cui era stato seduto.

Passò un'intera giornata, e il ragazzo si rese conto di non sentire nulla. Né fame, né sete, né tantomeno la necessità di andare in bagno. Era come sospeso nel nulla, e l'unica cosa che gli permetteva di capire che all'esterno della cella c'era ancora un mondo era il pozzo di luce esattamente sopra la sua testa.

Guardò le ombre allungarsi e cambiare, e alla fine ricominciò semplicemente a piangere.

Scoprì di essere ancora in grado di addormentarsi quando si svegliò, e buttando la testa interamente indietro vide la luna, ancora piena, esattamente al centro del pozzo di luce, che lo guardava fino a che, sprezzante, non uscì dalla sua visuale per continuare la sua strada nel cielo, lasciandolo a sprofondare nella totale oscurità.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suppongo che adesso dovrei augurare buon anno nuovo a tutti? Insomma, di solito quello che scrivo finisce sempre bene, le mie coppie sono canon, c'è un happy ending per tutti (più o meno) e tengo l'angoscia e i feels ben lontani da quello che posto, ma sta volta ho voluto provare a fare qualcosa di diverso e spero di esserci riuscita nel migliore (peggiore) dei modi.  
> Grazie mille per avermi seguita fino alla fine nonostante la lunga interruzione, per i vostri like e commenti!   
> Se volete potete aggiungermi su facebook, mi trovate come Nyx Frostales!   
> Alla prossima!


End file.
